Colony Sentai Uchuuranger
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Setting in million years to the future where people and other creatures live in harmony at the space colonies. Still, a huge war is erupted between two governments. The Uchuurangers is a title for elite soldiers of one of the government...
1. Great Mecha Battle

A/N: This is a Super Sentai team based on Gundam series, mostly Gundam 00.

Departure

A lot of people are gathering in a hall. There is a stage in front of them.

"I'M LATE!"

A man wearing a black-green jacket are seen rushing around a corridor. He has a striaght black hair with a dark brown eyes.

A man in uniform is about to close the door when the running man arrive.

"Die!" he shouted as he gives the man a flying side kick. "Rider Kick!"

He quickly opens up the huge brown door and slip into it. The man then crawls (no kidding!) his way toward an empty and sits on it.

A black haired, light brown eyes girl beside him notices his presence as she whispered to him, "Mr. Syer Fakhroul, you're late."

"I know," he sighs.

The girl says again, "You're lucky Prof did not says the name again."

"I know..."

"Ani, I hope you learn your lesson."

The teen, Syer, snaps as he arm locks the girl's head and scratches his knuckle on it, "Reina, I told you! I know!"

A man in late-30 walks on the stage as he grabs a floating microphone in a bluish sphere. He then speaks to it, "The time has come to announces the name of the students who get the elite position and becoming part of Uchuuranger."

The girl, Reina, quickly pulls off her head and sit still.

"Hirokazi Manasaki!"

A red-haired man in a uniform walks up to the stage. The professor gives him a scroll as he walks down from the stage. Others are also doing the same when their names are heard.

"Glen McRain!"

"Yon Seong-ni!"

"Light McRain!"

"Feldt Seiei!"

And the list of the names goes over and over and over. He is getting nervous as his body started to shake by itself. It's not a good thing. He sweats a lot. Reina is seen cooling him down with a plastic fan.

"And..." the old man's voice is heard again.

Syer whispered, "The last name..."

"Sara Koryani!"

He silenced for a while as he gradually looks at a window nearby.

Reina pats his shoulder, "Sorry, Ani. I know you have worked hard to become the Uchuuranger. We still have other chance..."

Syer ignores her as he spacing himself out.

Outside of the window, the whole setting is shown. There is a giant spaceship with a lot of small ships around them.

_Million years ago, huge catastrophes appear out of nowhere in a lot of planets. The citizens on those planets are forced to live outside of their own hometown and lived a new life in space colonies built for them._

_As technologies grew larger, the evil inside humanity grew as well. A war of colonies is then erupted for years. The war is still on until now..._

**[Opening Song: Hakanaku Mo Towa no Kanashi by UVERworld]**

A lot of uniform-wearing students are surrounding a notice board. There are lists of students that passed their academy, Uchuu Academy.

The Uchuu Academy is an institute for anyone who is interested in becoming part of Uchuu Soldier. Uchuu Soldier is a military organization established under Xcross Society, a government of space colonies.

The Xcross Society is now having a huge war with a rival government, Zodiac Organization for the Rights of Colonies, also known as ZORC. The war has been erupt for years for unknown reasons. Both parties point fingers on each other. No one knows the real story behind it.

Uchuu Academy trains the students on becoming a soldier. The one who passed with a huge point (3.50-4.00) gets to become part of the elite soldiers, Uchuuranger. The one with a slightly lower mark but still make it (2.50-3.49) will become Uchuu Soldier. Barely makes it (1.50-2.49) and they are becoming a lower rank than the soldier, either engineers or any war-related. The one who fail to achieve the expectation won't becoming any of those. They can either re-study or forget it and lived like a normal person.

After a while, Syer and Reina finally reaches the board as they start searching for their names. A lot of names are seen here.

He then spotted a familiar name.

_Kira de Famille. 3.78. Uchuuranger. Sumeragi Warship._

She gets to become the Uchuuranger, huh?

"Ani, I've found it!" Reina suddenly shouts.

Syer quickly turns his attention toward two name pointe by his sister as he reads it.

_Syer Fakhroul. 3.49. Gunman. Synchro Warship._

_Reina Fakhroul. 3.03. Gunman. Synchro Warship._

Only 1 mark? ? Only 1 mark left needed to become Uchuuranger? ? Why is this world so cruel! ! ? ?

"Syer! ! Reina! !" a familiar girly voice is heard across the corridor.

A curly black-haired girl wearing the same uniform appears among the crowd, running toward them.

Syer mutters in his breath, "Oh god, not her..."

She finally reaches them. Her cheerful expression is seen on her face.

"Did you guys see me back there?" She asked them excitedly. "I could not believe that I am officially Uchuuranger!"

"Ye...yeah. Congrats, Kira," Syer replies awkwardly.

Kira notices his tone as she says, "Gomene, Syer. I know that you had always wanted to become an Uchuuranger."

"It's fine," he responds. "If I work hard, I'm sure I can be one too. Just like the legendary Setsuna F Seiei."

Reina interferes, "Talk about The Peacekeeper God, didn't his daughter works in the same ship as we do?"

"Eh?" Syer quickly goes back to the board and search for the name. He then found it right above his name.

_Feldt Seiei. 3.79. Uchuuranger. Synchro Warship._

"It is true..."

Reina grabs his collar as she said, "Ani, I think we should go now. We need to retrieve our new uniform and all other stuff."

"Owh, right."

The siblings walk away from there, leaving the girl, who waving at them.

Syer is now wearing a white shirt with grey side on the upper side. He is also wearing a grey accent jacket. A grey glove is seen on his hands. His trousers is grey in colour.

Reina is wearing the same style of clothes as well.

The two are walking at a corridor as they are talking to each other.

"After 2 years of studying, I still can't believe we finally get to join the Uchuuranger!" Reina speaks to her brother excitedly. "All those hardworks really paid off!"

Syer responds, "It is. And from now on, we have to work harder if we want to succeed in reaching the completion of our desire."

"Ani, why did you plagiarize Miu Kougami's words?" his sister asks him.

Miu Kougami is the general of Uchuu Soldiers. She is leading the whole team to fight the ZORC's army. She is the respected by all Uchuu Soldiers.

A voice is heard from distance, "Oh my god! Hey, look at that! It's the Earthling loser!"

Two men are seen on the other side of the corridor. One of them are wearing the same style of uniform but it is blue instead of grey. The other one is black.

The black one keep shouting toward the the siblings, "Hey, loser! What are you going to do now, crying in the bathroom?"

"Dude, stop it!" the blue one pleads to him.

Syer mutters under his breath, "Damn it, it's the McRain twin."

The black one, Light McRain, pissed off with his brother, "Bro, what the hell! Why did you keep defend them! ?"

The blue one, Glen McRain, responds, "I said, stop it already!"

"He's just a gunman, bro! Why did you keep defending him!"

"Because Sara is right behind us!"

The two turns to their back as they saw a girl wearing green uniform is staring into their soul. Behind her is a man wearing red uniform, a girl in yellow and a girl in pink.

The green girl, Sara Koryani, speaks to Light, "Are you being naughty again?"

Light get scared as he slowly sits on the floor, "I'm sorry, Sara-sama. Don't tell my mom..."

The pink girl says, "Even how jerk you are, the scariest person in your life will always be your mom. What a momma boy, right, Seong-ni?"

The yellow girl, Yon Seong-ni, nods, "Yes, it is, Feldt."

The red man, Hirokazi Manasaki saw Syer, "Hey, isn't that Syer?"

The pink girl, Feldt Seiei, responds, "Why don't we call for him. We are going to the same ship, right?"

Glen calls for the sibling, "Hey, Syer, Reina! Come here!"

The siblings walk toward them as she says to them, "What is it?"

"You guys work in Synchro Warship too, right? Let's go there together," Hiro replies.

They nods as they walk together.

Light sighs, "Why do he has to go with us?"

-

A woman wearing a light green colored uniform with badges on her.

She is looking at a window. A huge starry space is seen outside the place, with ships and structures nearby.

"It is feel so good to see so many freshmen this year, chasing their dream, fueled by their own desire," she speaks to herself. "Excellent to all of them!"

Two men in uniform behind her are eating cakes. Black cakes with white icing nd ten cherries on top of it.

"Miu-sama, this one is better than usual!" one of them, a blue-haired and orange eyes man, shouts at her. He is pushing down cakes into his mouth.

The woman, Miu, smirks as she turns around, "Don't you guys ever felt like from this day, a new revolution will rise because of someone?"

"A new revolution?" another one, black hair and red eyes man, asks.

She smirks again, "A new revolution of a new age, powered by Will of Hero!"

-

The scene is now showing a man wearing white military uniform inside a place that looks like a ship's bridge. There's also other people wearing blue uniforms. It seems the white uniform is an attire for a higher-rank officers, since the white clothed man is sitting in the middle of the place.

The man is looking at the window in front of him. A huge space fortress is seen far away. A lot of ships flying around the place.

A brunette man beside him speaks to him, "Sir Hetik, what are we doing here with a large group of army behind our ship?"

The captain, Hetik, points toward the fortress as he said, "You see that thing?"

"That's the Uchuu Academy, yes..."

"Did you know how to make sure the enemy die because of starvation?"

The man asnwers, "We cut their food supply..." He realises something, "Oh no, you are NOT thinking that."

Hetik continues to speak, "If we are going to stop their relentless forces, we are just going to cut their army source."

"This is insane! This is madness!" the brunette keeps shouting.

The captain smirks as he turns toward him, "This. Is. Knights."

-

Syer and the others are finally entering a hangar. The place is full of space ships, literally. A lot of people are boarding their ships.

As they search for Synchro Warship, a voice is heard, "Hey, Syer! Over here!"

Syer turns around and saw a man wearing bright white uniform runs toward him, "How you doing, man?"

"Err...we're gonna go first. You know what Synchro looks like, right?" Reina said to her borther as they walk away, leaving him with the man.

Feldt turns toward her, "Wait, he knows what our ship looks like?"

"Yeah, Professor Junid gave him a lot of infomation of anything."

"Weird, no one told us what any ship looks like," Hiro responds.

Sarah then speaks up, "It is a confidential informations. No unauthorized Uchuu Soldier should know any infos regarding the Uchuu Soldiers."

"Beside, the ships can be too many to remember all of it," Glen continues.

Seong-ni then asks, "Wait, is our ship is a special one? I thought only a high rank officer gets to be in a better ships?"

This is true. The warships for newly graduated soldiers and others always the same class. The only difference they have is the name of the ships. The design is all the same. For higher rank officers, they have a better stats ship.

"Here we are," Syer's sister said as they stop in front of a huge green space ship.

Light mumbles, "It is a special one."

A 25 years-like old man wearing orange outfit saw them as he said, "You guys must be the Uchuurangers we are getting today. My name is Manuel Akaza and I am the captain of this ship, Synchro."

Glen is still mesmerized with the ship, "What class is this ship?"

A girl appears out of nowhere, "This ship has no class. The design is a new design this year made by Miu Kougami herself."

Hiro then responds, "Well, this ship is kinda smaller than any other warships."

"It's because she signed us for a small party. Think of us as a privateer."

The others nod, understand the meaning.

She then said, "Ah, where is my manners? My name is Private Nue Bell. I am this ship's operator."

"Elite Private Hirozaki Manasaki, Uchuu Red."

"Elite Private Glen McRain, Uchuu Blue."

"Elite Private Light McRain, Uchuu Black."

"Elite Private Yon Seong-ni, Uchuu Yellow."

"Elite Private Feldt Seiei, Uchuu Pink."

"Elite Private Sara Koryani, Uchuu Green."

"My name is Private Reina Fakhroul! I am the gunman!"

Manuel looks at Reina, "And where is your brother?"

"He'll be here, Manuel jii-san~," She responds cheerfully.

Feldt asks her, "Did you met him before?"

She nods. "Captain Manuel Akaza. Citizens of Neo-Earth, same as mine. He is a world class soldier and also a great forecaster. He used to be a captain of Ptoleimos 300 and most people will become alert whenever Ptoleimos 300 came into the scene."

"Well, we only need to wait for Syer and then we will launch," Manuel speaks to them. "Miu-sama has given us permission to launch earlier if all of our crew has gathered here. Since this is just a small ship, we can take our time knowing each other. Bonds of each crews are important. Make sure you guys remember that. Now, get in and be prepared. Your mobile suit will be transfered here."

"YES, SIR!" All of them shouts as they get into the ship.

Manuel sighs as he whispers, "I hope that boy gets his present today..."

-

Syer asks the man, "What is it, Kruze?"

"Prof. Junid wanted to meet you. He said that it is urgent that you meet him now."

"Will do."

Syer is about to go away when Kruze suddenly said, "She said she wanted to kill you."

He stops. Kruze continues, "Is this what you really wish for?"

He ignores the man as he walks away from there.

Kruze sighs as he turns around, "I wonder where is my transport?"

Syer quickly runs away from there to find Prof. Junid. The ships are scheduled to move in 1 hour or more. He should make up in time.

He finally reaches Junid's office. Professor Junid is the principal of Uchuu Academy. He is also a war veteran.

As he is about to press the door alarm button, the door is open with a girl and the man that was on the stage earlier walks out of the room.

The man notices him as he said, "Ah, Syer. You're finally here."

The girl looks at him with a ahte on her face. She then looks at professor as she said, "Sir, I will go now."

"Yes, be careful out there."

She bows at him as she walks away from there, right after she knocks Syer with her shoulder.

He looks at her for a while before he sighs.

"Looks like she is still angry with you," Junid suddenly speaks.

Syer smiles bitterly as he looks at the veteran, "Did you want to see me, Prof?"

"Yes, I do." Junid then invites him, "Come in."

The two enters the room as the principal starts talking, "I heard that you only need 1 mark left to become Uchuuranger, right?"

"Yes."

"The thing is, that marks is only marks you get when you study. It is not the accurate measurement if you ever needed to go to a war. In a war, mind alone won't help you in fighting even one person."

Syer looks at him, "But, isn't the physical education is included in those marks?"

"You fought friends. You fought alone. You also fought one person. In a war, you will have to fight enemies, together with your friends and fighting a lot of people. The training you get is just a basic."

"A lot of Uchuurangers start with a few of experiences and ended up pretty badly. They thought they are fully prepared to meet the real world, but they actually not. Did you know why?"

"Because they have no experiences?" he tries to guess the answer.

"Because they don't have what it need to become the real hero," Junid gives the correct answer. "Take a good look at the hall of fames. Setsuna F. Seiei. Lockon Stratos. Kira Yamato. Amuro Ray. Or what about the ones before Exposition Century. Eiji Hino. Shotaro Hidari. Marvelous. Alata Skick. All of those famous heroes are noob. Some of them were trained and some of them not. Yet all of them managed to become heroes of their places, regardless with experiences or not. It's because they all have what it takes to become one."

"What is it?" Syer asks him. He is curious with the answer.

"It is..."

_BOOM! BOOM! BANG! BANG!_

The two look around them as the younger one asks, "What happen?"

"They are here..."

"This is insane!" the brunette keeps shouting toward his captain.

The whole army of Knights has start firing on the fortress.

Hetik then shouts, "Mabushi! This is a war! We cannot let any of our enemies multiply!"

"But..."

"Just shut up and look!"

The war has wage between Uchuu Soldier and the Knights of ZORC. Uchuu Soldier is currently in trouble right now since they are ambushed by the enemy and most of the soldiers there are amateurs.

Somewhere in a blue ship, a man wearing a blue-colored space suit is siting inside a cockpit. There are buttons and joysticks and some other stuff inside there.

A male voice is heard, "Sir, the new mobile suit is having problem with its transportation. They need more time to reach here."

The man replies, "No time. Send the privates to obtain their own mobile suits. We need to make sure that Knights won't getting our suits."

"Yes, sir!"

A female voice is heard, "The gate is opened. Everything is ready"

"Setsuna F Seiei, Exia Class, 00 Qan[T], launching!"

A cyan and white humanoid mobile suit equipped with a shield on its left hand and a green sword on its right hand is launched out of the ship straight to the battlefield. It then quicklly slashes some white knight-style mobile suits.

-

In Synchro, Manuel turns toward the amateurs, "I believe you guys need to retrieve your own mobile suits. We have to prevent the Knights from getting those in case they managed to infiltrate the fortress."

"YES, SIR!"

The Elite Privates quickly run out of the ship and straight to where the suits are located, the repair laboratory.

A group of people in white military clothing appear on a corridor where Hiro and his friends are as they stop.

"Damn it!" Light snaps. "They're actually here!"

"Then we should do wha we are supposed to do!" Hiro shouts at his friends as they held their right hands forward. Their left hands is put on top of the other hand. There are small discs on their right hand.

"Ready?" Hiro asks. The others reply, "Ready!"

**"Uchuu Kai, Change!"**

They spins their ahnd sin circular direction as they put the discs onto their brace, Uchuu Brace. They then spin the discs fast.

[Henshin Sequence]  
>The background is full of different shaped sattelites. Hiro's body glows in red as he shoves his arms to his sides. The glow dissolves like dusts and a red suit appears on his body. The sattelites then crashes onto his suit, forming a silvery vest and a silver bagpack. He crosses his arms in front of his face and moves his hands away. A helmet with a black visor and a blank gold mouthpiece is wore on his head.<p>

The others have the same sequences, except it is their own colors. The girls have skirts.

The six Uchuurangers line up as they started their own role calls.

Hiro: **The Red Soldier, Uchuu Red!**

Glen: **The Blue Soldier, Uchuu Blue!**

Light: **The Black Soldier, Uchuu Black!**

Seong-ni: **The Yellow Soldier, Uchuu Yellow!**

Feldt: **The Pink Soldier, Uchuu Pink!**

Sara: **The Green Soldier, Uchuu Green!**

All: **United across the universe, Colony Sentai Uchuuranger!**

The six charges toward their enemies.

Hiro jumps toward one of them and delivers a punch on the face. He then gives a side ounch and elbows someone behind him. A fist nearly hit him as he grabs it and throw him to the ground. He then step on the fallen man and punches some other people before delivers a punch to the fallen man.

Glen takes out an SMG called Gun Blaster and shoot some soldiers from far. He then gives a roundhouse kick behind him and shoot some more below, hitting feet. Glen proceeds to elbow some and hit them with the gun.

Light is punching rapidly a white soldier and buttheads him several time. He then throws it away and gives a pucnh while that person is midair. He then grabs the man's leg and use him as a weapon to hit others.

Seong-ni uses her feet to hit those white army as she kicks high on the air. A man try to punch her as she quickly slip under him and kick his feet so that he fell off the ground.

Feldt jumps across a soldier as she flips and kick to the back. She then lands on her hands and roll over. Feldt then swipe kicks two man and stands up while punch another one.

Sara shoots the army with her Gun Blaster. She shoots only one bullet for each one of them as all of her targets get headshots. A white man try to attack from behind, but she quickly dodges it and shoot at his head.

All six of them point their SMG toward the enemies as they shoot them all. They then proceed to go toward the lab.

Entering the room, they are amazed to see what's in there.

There are a lot of huge mobile suits in there, in variety of colors. They quickly look around the place to search for their own designated mobile suits.

"How should we know which is ours?" Light asks.

Hiro then replies, "I heard from class that if we use Mobile Suit Discs on our brace, it can track down the specific mobile suits."

They then put a disc engraved with a letter G on it onto their Uchuu Braces and spin it. The surface of the disc changes into a some kind of compass that shows somewhere. They then followed the compass, which is the same path each.

The six stop in front of six huge mobile suits.

"This is ours? Sugoi!" Feldt exclaimed.

Hiro nods at them as they shove their brace toward them. The cockpits open up, allowing them to enter.

Hiro is the first one to enter as the cockpit closes. The room is lit up as he sees a lot of buttons and some other stuffs. He opens up a computer in front of him as he tries to activate the system. The mobile suit system has to be activated first so that it can be used efficiently.

He then realizes something.

"GN Drive? I thought we are using GN Condensor Pack?" he mumbles.

Seong-ni's voice is heard, "Isn't all of the GN Drive was destroyed in a war before?"

The GN Drive they mentioned is the cone shaped behind the suits. It acts as an engine for them all. GN Condensor Pack, a bag-shaped pack is supposed to be used by all mobile suits, either Uchuu Soldiers' or Knights'. The GN Drive is said to be more powerful than GN Condensor Pack.

Light then shouts, "Whatever! Just use it already!" Glen sighs quietly.

The red mobile suits that Hiro was in flashes its eyes as the GN Drive lets out blue particles. His voice is then heard, **"Hyaku Spacester, Uchuu Red, launching out!"**

Glen (A blue mobile suit with a thruster behind): **Noir Spacester, Uchuu Blue, launching!**

Light (A black light-looking mobile suit): **Delta Spacester, Uchuu Black, launching!**

Seong-ni (A yellow mobile suit with a thruster pack): **Alfa Spacester, Uchuu Yellow, launching!**

Feldt (A pink mobile suit with a huge white sword on its right hand): **Astrea Spacester, Uchuu Pink, eliminating target!**

Sara (A green mobile suit with a rifle on its side): **Cherudim Spacester, Uchuu Green, off to snipe the target!**

All six mobile suits launch out from a gate that opens up by itself and join in the fight.

-

Syer is with Prof. Junid. Both of them are inside the torned office. The place is dark as a bit of light shines the place.

"Prof, are you okay?" the young private shakes the professor.

The elder wakes up as he tries to sit straight. He slowly mumbles, "I've known this ambush a long time ago. One day, this place will eventually torn up."

Syer tries to prevent him from hurting himself further, "Don't move too much, prof."

Junid looks at him, "Syer, there's something you should know."

"W...what is it?"

"You...were graduated before the whole time..."

"What?" Syer asks him, confused with what he just heard.

Junid speaks some more, "You...and others...are our last hopes...for the peace of...the past and the future...You are...the bearer of...The Will of Hero..."

He hands him a brace similar to Uchuu Brace as he whispers, "This is...your gift...from me and...your beloved Miu..."

"Dammit!" Syer snaps. "Even at this time you can still fooling around! How many time must I tell you! ? Miu Kougami is NOT my beloved!"

Junid ignores him, "You are...Uchuuranger..."

He faints as Syer puts him down. The younger one stands up as he whispers, "Be safe, prof. You still owes me a lot of questions.

He jumps out of the place through a window and accidentally kick away a white soldier. He then looks around the place as he whispers, "My god, the Whights is here already!"

So...the white soldiers is called Whights? That's really creative, mister author...

Back to the story, Syer manages to beat up some of them as he puts on the Uchuu Brace on his left hand as he takes out a disc.

"So, I am finally going to use this thing, huh?" he mumbles as he puts it onto his brace.

**"Uchuu Kai, Change!"**

The same sequence shows up, with him having white colors instead. He then poses up as he said, **"The White Soldier, Uchuu White!"**

He then takes out a white sword as he slashes the Whights. A Whight jump onto him as he backflip and shoots them with his Gun Blaster. Syer slashes him and jumps above some of them.

A dagger attaches to a hook hits two of the Whights as Syer turns around him to find the source. He saw a girl in orange Uchuuranger suit. At the same time, he also felt a familiar feelings.

She ignores him as she keeps on slashing them with her daggers. Owh, she actually have three daggers as weapons.

Syer looks at her for a while before he runs away from there.

-

The war outside is still on. Noir, Alfa and Cherudim is seen shooting the white mobile suits, Encores. Astrea slashes them with her huge sword. Delta keeps punching and kicking them while Hyaku nearby slashes them with his yellow lightsaber.

The war is still not on their sides.

-

Syer jumps into a hole as he ended up inside a huge room. There is a white mobile suit in front of him. He quickly opens the cockpit and activates it.

**"0 Spacester, Uchuu White, commencing mission!"**

He shoots the wall in front of him and brings the mobile suit out from there. He then joins the war by shooting missiles out of his bazooka to the enemy ships and some suits.

Inside the Synchro, all crew saw the white suit as Nue happily shouts, "It's here! The basic of all Spacester is here!"

Syer's voice is then heard, "This is Private Syer Fakhroul. Sorry, for being late."

Reina is shock. "Ani? What is he doing in there?"

Manuel nods as he shouts, "Since everyone is here, here's our plan!"

All seven Uchuurangers turn to their communicator.

Manuel continues, "We must supressed the enemy until Synchro is out of harm."

"YES, SIR!"

-

Somewhere in a ship, Miu looks at 0 Spacester as she feels satisfied, "From now on,the world will be shaped by those who have desires. Those desires will bring everything into a new evolution."

She then looks at an emblem nearby. The emblem is a circle with a red bird on top of it, followed by a yellow tiger in the middle and a green grasshopper on the lower side.

A voice is heard, "Tatoba Warship is in need to reach the harmless side. All units protect the ship!"

A male's voice is heard, "Will do!"

-

0 and some other mobile suits are trying their best on defending their ship.

Soon, all of the warship is out of the harm's way as Hetik says, "Cease attack. Our current objective has been achieved. They shouldn't be able to produce a lot of army from the time being."

The enemy warships fly away from there.

Syer in 0 looks at the enemies as he pants. He feels a great fatigue. He then flies toward the Synchro warship.

_The fight is just begun. A new storyline will unfold as the team dealing with the war problem while new problems came passing by._

_The Uchuu Academy was destroyed. And so is Knights Academy. It seems Miu Kougami has been sending armies to attack the opposing academy. So, both team are now even._

**[Ending Song: Prototype by Chiaki Ishikawa]**

**Wait, I already have Prowleranger, so why I did this? Because I can! [Nigahiga: Arrogant!]**

**This is a bit tear jerker since this story is canon to Prowleranger, which is canon to Gokaiger and Fourze in some way. And the setting is million years after Prowleranger, so everyone is considered dead at this point...right? I don't know! Why don't you guys tell me?**

**Well, what I can say that most of the characters that have the name of the past heroes, they do have resemblance in their appearance (in my mind of course). Kira de Famille is played by Yui Koike, Miu Kougami is played by Yumi Sugimoto, etc.**

**If you can see VERY clearly, this story is a crossover with Gundam, especially 00 since Setsuna F Seiei (the ELS'd Setsuna) is there, retaining his face even when he is hundred years older than the ending of the movie, Awakening of the Trailblazer. And, also mentiones here is his daughter, Feldt Seiei. Now if you guys are true Gundam fan, you can already recognized the name of her mother, a.k.a. Setsuna's wife.**

**Even if it is in space, I WILL try my best to put the battle on the land. Although I do have to write the mecha battle as close as Gundam.**

**And, since this is Gundam-related Super Sentai, I assumed you guys will think that there will be no Gattai. Think again. This is SUPER SENTAI.**

**Hey, did you know that this fic enters my idea thanks to Gokaiger, just like Dekaranger to my Prowleranger?**

**Also, I WILL take time finishing this off, so yeah. Don't expect too much. You can subscribe though. Who knows when will these came out. Better if you subscribe my account.**


	2. The Sleeping Dragon Fortress

The Sleeping Dragon Fortress

The 0 Spacester is now inside Synchro Warship's hangar, along with the other mobile suits. A blonde-haired girl in grey uniform is checking on the white suit's condition. Syer is still inside the suit as Reina is seen waiting for him. In fact, everyone is waiting for him. And the pilots didn't know anything about whose the pilot yet.

Glen approaches her as he said, "Err...my name is Glen McRain. I...didn't know your name yet."

"Chell Jougami, Synchro's personal mechanic," she replies, smiling at him.

"So, you are going to do some maintenance to all of these suits?" Glen asks, refering to every single Spacester in the ship.

"I'm not alone," she responds while tapping on buttons on her notebook.

There are three other mechanics working on the maintenance while floating balls equipped with hands are repairing the damage on the suits.

Feldt suddenly said to herself, "I wonder what took that person so long to come out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Inside the suit, Syer is talking to a luminscent 3D screen that came out of a phone. It was Miu on the other side of the communication.

"Miu, I don't know why are you giving me this, but thank you," he speaks to the general of the Uchuu Soldier. Without any formalities.

Miu smirks, "I have my own reason."

The two silences for a while. She suddenly said, "Soo...?"

"Are you sure about this? It's kinda embarassing..."

"No one's there, right?"

He sighs and takes a deep breath. "What's the meaning of Miu?~"

"Meow!~" Miu cheerfully responds, making a cat paw out of her hand and a cat smile on her face.

He chuckles and close the phone. Taking a huge deep breath, he decides to open the cockpit.

-

The cockpit is open up as Syer gently jumps down to the floor, due to the non-gravity environment.

The pilots were all shocked while the non-pilot already had their shock face gone before.

"Wait, what is that loser doing inside there! ?" Light shouts suddenly. "Dude, where did you stole that thing! ?"

"Calm down," Glen trying to make his brother quiet. "We didn't know any story yet."

Feldt and Seong-ni floats toward him as the pink ranger asks him, "Where did you get this suit?"

Seong-ni then speaks up, "Isn't this...the basic appearance for some Spacester?"

"You mean, our suits were created based on this one?" Feldt asks her as she nods.

Syer takes out his phone as he press the call button. The phone shows a holographic screen with Mui Kougami on the screen, "I see that all of you are confused by his appearance."

"Yes, Miu-sama," Sara states.

Miu smirks, "I will only said this once. From now on, Syer is this ship's licenced officer. He is a one-man army and should be allowed to work alone. I hope you guys will accept him because you guys are part of Super Sentai right now."

"But, Miu-sama," Light shouts, "This man isn't pass his exam well enough to become Uchuuranger."

"Indeed. But he is already a ranger long before the exam. Our board sees through his will and that is the only thing needed in each and every soldiers. We just let him stay in the academy until everything's over."

Syer then turns the screen toward him as she said, "Well, I hope you enjoy this team and I expect a lot from you."

"Yes, Miu. I will do my best."

She winks at him and closes the screen, hang off the connection.

The others are in shock with something else.

Nue decides to break the silence, "Did he just called Miu-sama without formalities?"

"Wow, how can this rude boy gets her permission on becoming a ranger?" Light loudly shouts. "Wait, don't tell me...these two are having such thing...Wow, now I know how did he becomes the ranger. By becoming her pe-"

He suddenly fainted as both Hiro and Sara just pressed something on his neck. Hiro then sighs, "He never know how to shut up."

Manuel then walks forward, "Syer Fakhroul, welcome aboard. From now on, you are the part of our team."

The white ranger salutes his captain, "Even though I have a licence, I promise I will follow each and every order you gave."

The other pilots smile at him, giving him an approval as a pilot. He smiles back.

Reina jumps toward him and wrap her hand around his, "Ani, let me bring you to your room."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The scene changes to a green spaceship. ZORC emblem is shown on it.

A man wearing red uniform is seen sitting on the captain's seat on the bridge. He is muttering something, "I wonder what happened to Hetik's team. I ddin't heard a single news about him after the incident."

A light-blue haired girl enters the place, speaking to the man, "Shar-sama, is there still any news about Hetik? I am getting bored here."

The man, Shar smirks, "Queen, I told you to be patience. In this war, it's best to be prepared and control your emotion and patience."

"But..."

"No but," he demands.

Queen floats out of the room in anger.

A man wearing purple hairs appears at the corridor and saw Queen, "Hey, Queen. What's with the face?"

"Owh, Spade, It's you," Queen responds, "Nothing. Just not happy with our current situation. Ever since we enter Knights, we have been kept as a trump card for the ZORC. And they keep sending us to finish off something easy. It's not like we get to have some challenges though."

"Don't worry, I'm sure there will be someone that would give us some challenges, sooner or later," Spade smiles at her, giving her some hope.

Syer is at the lobby, spacing out. He is looking at his right palm. In his mind, he keeps seeing the orange ranger he met before.

_Is that...her? Is she really going to kill me? What can I do to help her out?_

He lets out a huge sigh, muttering, "Kilika...Milfy."

Hiro and other pilots are walking at the corridor, talking about their experiences of first time handling a mobile suit.

"I never felt so good in my whole life. It's like having my adrenaline pump up to the max," Hiro gladly said.

Feldt then states, "I always know that piloting a mobile suit is a great thing to do, but I never thought it was THAT great!"

Light then interferes, "Of course it is great, until that loser came in and ruin the fun!"

Feldt turns to him as she asks him, "Why did you hate him so much? Ever since we were in the academy, you keep arguing with him. It's not like he care about it though. Did anything ever happened between you two?"

"Well, I should tell you guys about this event that happened in the academy before," Glen answers the question while Light trying to shut him up but Hiro and Sara are pulling him away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Hey, I heard there's a news about a really hot girl from Neo Earth. I heard that she is quite a catch!" a man wearing academy's uniform is walking on a corridor, along with Glen and Light. "Want to hit on her?"_

_"Nah, I don't like Neo Earthling. They are filthy and hideous," Light claimly said._

__

Feldt looks at the black ranger with a shock, "So, you are more or less have a very bad discrimination toward them?"

"Owh, I'm not finished yet."

-

_The three turns right and saw Miu wearing the academy's uniform. She is talking to a bunch of girls. Among them is Reina._

_"That's her. The blond haired girl with a silver lining," the man said, points at Miu._

_"My god! She is hot!" Light shouts from afar._

_Glen looks at him, "I thought you hate Neo Earthling?"_

_"This one is an exception!" said Light as he tries to approach the girls._

_He suddenly fell on the floor with a big hit as Syer just jumped over him. He then turns toward him, smiling at him and proceeds to walk toward Miu._

__

"So, you got jealous with Syer and Miu-sama?" Hiro asks his friend. "That's a really bad behaviour of yours, hating him that much."

Glen nods, "Unfortunately, my brother here didn't saw what happen next."

_Syer reaches Miu as he puts his hand toward her. She quickly reacts by elbow him, swipe kick him and tries to punch him in the face. He grabs her and headlock her, while pulling her away from there, followed by the girls._

_-_

There is a long moment of silence.

Seong-ni suddenly speaks up, "If you are not be careful, you are already in the nxt world."

"If I do gets the chance that time, I can surely responds the same. Or even better," claimed Light.

Syer appears at the corridor as he said, "She is having the 'girl's week'. Leaving her around unguarded will cause trouble since she will become berserk most of the time. And when she does, certain things need to be done to calm her down. I don't really mind if anyone does going for her."

The girls silenced. Sara started to think for a while and nods in understanding. She has the same type of problem since she is from X0 colony. All girls from X0 had that kind of girl's problem. It's rare to hear about someone else who's not from X0.

Feldt looks at Seong-ni as she whispers, "Scary." Seong-ni nods back at her.

Hiro then asks Syer something, "Say, how did you obtained that suit?"

"Prof Junid gave it to me. He said I was supposed to have that for my birthday," Syer calmly answers.

Back to the green ship, named Alexandria, Queen is hanging out at a lounge while reading a comic book. Spade is playing chess with a blond man.

The man lose as he said, "Ah~! Spade, you always win!"

"It's just a luck, Six," Spade smiles at him.

A man wearing blue uniform suddenly enters the place and said, "Queen, Spade, Six. Shar-sama called you guys."

The three goes to the bridge as Shar is waiting for them. Six asks him, "Cap, what is it that you want from us?"

"You guys got a new mission. You guys are going to infiltrate a fortress and destroy its defense systems from inside. Hetik's Assault Team 10 is going to attack that fortress."

"Only that? Boring!" Queen claimed.

Spade bows at him as he said, "We are going into our suit. Send us the coordinate."

Synchro enters a white fortress and lands inside the hangar.

Syer is looking at a window in the ship as he looks around the place with his limited views, "So, this is Arimas, the Fortress of a Sleeping Dragon. From here I can already deduce that this place is freaking huge."

"This place is supposed to be a place loaded with supplies for any nearby Uchuu Soldier's warships. Every day, there will be at least five warships stationed here to resupply," Reina explains to her brother, "That's what the text book said."

Manuel then appears beside them, "This is one of the most visited spot for any the Uchuu Soldier as this place is useful for it's stocks of supplies and also the Sleeping Dragon that refers to this place's secret weapon, which is never been revealed until now. That's why if this place is under attack, the Uchuu Soldiers here and nearby will have to prioritize this first and protect it from destroyed or captured."

A man, the mecha operator of Synchro, Roman Hiries, appears from a corridor as he is speaking to Nue, "I heard that Sumeragi Warship is here as well."

Nue reacts by saying, "The legendary Setsuna F Seiei is here too? I would like to have his autograph!"

_Sumeragi Warship? Isn't that ship is where Kira is? _thought Syer.

Roman then said again, "And it seems Tatoba Warship is also here."

"Eh! ? You mean, Miu-sama is here as well! ?"

Hiro then appears, "Of course she is. Most survivors from the attack at the the academy will fled here to resupply. Then we will get our first mission."

Seong-ni slowly mutters, "I wonder what our first mission will be like?"

"I'm sure it's just about retrieving something or just an ordinary search and destory mission," Light responds.

Syer and Reina move close to each other as he whispers, "Hey, I thought Manuel-kaicho did told them what kind of team are we?"

"He was waiting for you to report in then he would tell them all," his sister answers.

Glen suddenly shouts at them, "Hey, Syer, Reina! Did you know anything that we don't?"

"Hm?" the others reacted.

He then continues, "I mean, Synchro Warship is an elite-class warship and from what I seen, we have a kinda small ship and a medium numbers of crews. The other ships get teams of normal Uchuu Soldiers and numbers of crews. From what I can say, we might won't get any search and destroy mission because of the numbers of our pilots. We might also won't get a retrieval mission unless it's an important case since our number of pilots is a bit more than what it is supposed to. So, what kind of mission we might be getting?"

He turns toward Syer, "Syer, you are licenced by Miu-sama, right? Did she tell you about our duties?"

Syer took time to think for a while. He then said, "She did said that she relies a lot from me and you guys. It is a normal thing for a leader to expect a lot from their subordinates, but for a general like her, saying 'relies a lot' to some people means a lot. We might get special-kind of missions which won't involved in getting trivial stuffs or beating an army of enemies. Miu didn't give me any input at all when she appointed me as one."

Sara calmly interferes,"Don't worry too much on the future. We should focus more on what in front of us and what we still have."

She's right. It is still their first time piloting those powerful solar furnace-powered mobile suits and they are already talking about missions. What they should do right now is to train harder so they could control their Spacester better next time.

"Shit, Miu is out there," Syer suddenly mutters as he is looking outside the window.

Miu Kougami and her two assisatants are standing outside the Synchro's door. The door is opened up as Manuel walks out of there first.

"Well then, it is rude to not greet our general," Glen said as he follows the captain. He then turns toward Syer, "What's wrong?"

"My ani is always scared of walking with Miu-sama recently," Reina cheerfully replies, "He gets freaked out real quick for no reason whenever she's around."

"I thought you two are real close," Feldt responds, "From the story you told me about how she had her period, it seems you know her too well."

Glen sighs, "Who's not? She is a real eye candy for everyone in the academy for a genius. First thing you know that she is beside you, studying with you. The next thing you see is that she is leading the whole army under her brain. I'm sure most people who knew her felt like that."

Sara, Feldt and Seong-ni grabs Syer as they pulls him toward the door with the pink haired girl said, "Come on, Syer. There's no need to be shy..."

Miu is talking with Manuel when the pilots and Reina came out of the ship. Miu smiles at Syer, muttering, "Syer."

"Hey, Miu..." he whispers.

One of her assistant gets pissed off as he grabs the white ranger's collar, "Hey, where is the honorific! ? Are you being rude to Miu-sama! ?"

"Put him back," the general said in a cold voice.

"But..."

"No buts. He deserved to call me like that."

The man puts him back as Miu said, "I'm sorry for his behaviour. His name is Bruce Zala. And this one is beside me is Gorion Yamato. Both are my assistants."

The pilots and the gunwoman salute her as she looks at each of them, "I hope you guys will fine after this because I put a lot of hope in trusting you with the newly made GN Drive."

For you guys who still confused what on the universe is GN Drive and GN Condenser Pack mentioned before, GN Condenser Pack are a newest technology made to replace the fuel-powered engine. The pack-shaped engine is a solar furnace that has a some sort of solar system inside. Futhermore, the GN energy is recharged automatically every seconds, so years of distance travel is possible without even stopping by somewhere to get some fuel. GN Drive, on the other hand, is a better version of GN Condenser Pack that people called as the most powerful energy source. But, GN Drive is used to be a myth. A myth about how powerful it is that years of wars could be stopped with only four mobile suits using those were used.

Miu smiles cheerfully at them as she said, " Even if I am your general, but there is no reason for you guys to keep using the honorific even when we are together outside our works. You guys should remember that I am just a 24 years old girl who just wanted to make friends with a lot of people."

"I always remember that, Miu," said Syer as he taps her shoulder. He then plays with her hair and floats away from there.

Gorion whispers to his leader, "Miu-sama, you shouldn't let him treat you like a child."

"I always loved it when he lose his panic toward me and starts doing something that he always do to me," she responds.

Syer decides to float around the place for a while. He knows how long will it take to resupply, and it will be so boring to just wait there. Besides, he always wanted to know the inside of some fortresses.

The academy is also a fortress, but due to its nature as a school, it does looks more of an institute from the inside.

There's a lot of warships situated there. All of them are repairing and resupplying.

"Hey, Syer! You're here too?" a familiar voice is heard as he truns around. Kruze is right behind him.

"Kruze? I thought you are supposed to be at the hospital now," Syer responds.

Kruze sighs, "My transport needs to repair its GN Condenser Pack. It got damaged in the war."

Kruze Marooze, a good friend of Syer, supposed to work at a military hospital at a colony named X0.

"Well, my team getting their supplies here, so..."

"There is something you need to know," Kruze interferes him. He then makes a startled facial expression, making Syer tunrs to his back.

A girl in orange uniform is looking directly at him. She then gives him a card and tries to walk away from there. Syer quickly grabs her arm, which she responds by giving him a sharp glare.

Kruze then said, "You know, I think I'm going to check my transport."

He floats away from there, leaving the two.

Syer then opens his mouth, "Milf, I..."

"I'll kill you," she whispers to him, pulling her hand away. She then floats away from him.

Syer sighs as he looks at his right palm. A bleeding spot is seen on it. He then turns his attention toward the card. It is blank. "Hm? Who gave this to me?"

-

The three are wearing the Uchuu Soldier's green uniform as they are walking past the ships.

Spade then mutters, "I wonder where is the control room..."

The three walks away from there, right passing by the girl who met Syer earlier. She turns toward the three with a suspicious thought before floating away.

Reina floats around a balcony with a huge window showing the black star-filled space outside. She then saw her brother leans forward at the railing as she lands beside him, "What's the matter?"

"I am trying to find the answer of why Miu promotes me as a one-man army. But I did not get the answer at all. I just hope that she isn't being biased to me just because we were friends."

"Were?" Reina asks him cynically, "Did you two broke up or something? I don't remember seeing her wanted to off our friendships. From what I saw, she is the one who is trying to get closer to us."

"I do hope she doesn't take that case as the reason..."

"You have a plenty of reason for being a licenced soldier," she interrupts him, "You are the one who fits every single characteristic of a perfect human soldier."

"What do I have? I failed in communication and strategic thinking. I passed in my close quarter combat's final exam because my opponent hid his broken arm fact. And my shooting is just above average."

Reina glares at him. _Yeah. You hit every spot successfully every bullet with machine gun but you have a trouble with old style colt._

"To be honest, I aimed to at least become a normal mook," Syer sighs, "I never really dreamed of becoming a ranger."

He stares blankly at the spae in front of him for a while with his twin sister rests her head on his shoulder.

She know her brother very well. He is just another average student. Yet he never gives up and his hardwork was respected by some students. She sure everybody is disappointed when he did not announced as Uchuuranger before.

Syer realizes something as he pushes himself to stand up properly, with Reina is slightly shocked with him, "What is it?"

Syer runs away from there, with the girl follows him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was easy," said Queen. The three are floating around inside a control room. She continues, "And here I thought that this place has an inpenetrable defense."

Spade then said, "That, or we are indeed the high-class elite."

"Maybe that's why Shar-sama trust us that much," Six speaks up. He just finished defusing the first line of defence of Arimas, which is an invisible force field around the fortress.

The leader (Six) then stands up, "We should move now before we were to be detected."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syer is in a hurry as he finally reaches his ship as Miu is still there. She looks at him in confusion, "Did you just saw a ghost?"

"Miu, calls out to every single ships in here along with their mobile suits to be prepared! This place is going to get ambushed! We should send this fortress into a hyper speed toward somewhere safer! Quick! This is not a drill!" Syer shouts to the general. He then turns toward Manuel, "Captain, change my Spacester into stand by mode. I will scout this place to make sure there is no inside attack."

Feldt turns toward Bell, "Stand by mode?"

"A mode where Spacester can be called only with the owner's Uchuu Brace anytime they wanted to. Most high-ranked officer have this for their mobile suits. All of your Spacester also have one each," Chell floats out from the ship. She then salutes Syer, "Will do."

Syer nods as he is about to leave, not before Sara quickly grabs his arm, making him turn toward her.

Hiro then said, "We are Uchuuranger. Even if you are a licenced soldier, doesn't mean we should not work together."

"Whatever," Syer smiles as the whole team of Uchuuranger is about to float away, not before Glen told Chell, "Made ours stand by mode too, will you?"

Miu smiles, looking at them, "Well, I hope I can see the result of their desire before it is too late."

A white-skin man with white hair and yellow eyes look at the team as he mutters, "So, this is the new generation that will inherited the Will of Hero. I hope this is what Veda foresee."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_WARNING! WARNING! CODE RED! ALL UNIT, STANDBY! I REPEAT, CODE RED! ALL UNIT STANDBY!_

"Don't tell me that we _are _detected?" Spade looks up as the whole place is full red lights.

"Freeze!" shouted a man as the three are surrounded by a lot of Uchuu Soldier.

"God damn it," Six mutters.

Queen then shouts, "That's it! Queen's decree, eliminate all threats of our path! Make sure no one stands on our way!"

The two glares at her as she shouts, "What! ?"

"You are not even a royal blood, why did you have to shout like that?" Spade concludes.

"I said, freeze!" the leader of the Uchuu Soldier shouts.

Six sighs, "Well, there is a certain truth about what you just shouted."

The three puts on red menacing-looking braces onto their wrist as they shouts, **"Zodi-Ark Change!"**

In a huge flash, they are now wearing bulky suits that resembles monsters except Spade. Six's is purple and tiger. Queen's is cyan and parrot. Spade's is red and it has one eye and one small horn.

"Oh no!" a voice is heard among the crowd, "It's the ZORC Cho-Elite, Q Hydra, S Dom and S Zaku!"

The Uchuu Soldier readies their guns as Six takes out a ball. He then throws upward, causing metallic humanoid creatures to came out of nowhere and the whole fight ensues with the three easily make their way toward the exit.

And then they meet up with Syer and others.

"Who are they? Doesn't seems to be a normal Knights mook," Seong-ni quietly said.

Queen then asks the opposing team, "Who are you guys? I never seen a memeber of Uchuu Soldier wear something like that uniform."

"Let's not waste our time, shall we?" Six said as he summons his mooks, the being called as Sickers.

"What are those?" Light shouts as the seven readies.

Hiro then shouts, "Let's go, guys!"

**"Uchuu Kai Change!"**

**"Red Soldier, Uchuu Red!"**

**"Blue Soldier, Uchuu Blue!"**

**"Black Soldier, Uchuu Black!"**

**"Yellow Soldier, Uchuu Yellow!"**

**"Pink Soldier, Uchuu Pink!"**

**"Green Soldier, Uchuu Green!"**

**"White Soldier, Uchuu White!"**

**"United across the universe, Colony Sentai Uchuuranger!"**

"Uchuuranger?" Queen asks as Spade responds, "Interesting."

The Sickers charge toward the seven as Syer runs first and puts a disc onto his brace, **"Weapon Out!"**

A white sword came out of a vortex as he grabs it and smashes some of the mooks with it. The sword seems to be a bit blunt, but at least it does deal a hit.

**"Weapon Out!"**

The other six takes out red and pink lightsaber, blue pistols, black gloves, yellow dagger and green sniper rifle respectively as they jump toward the mooks.

Hiro and Feldt slashes those with their powerful beam sabers repeatedly. Sara then shoots one when he tries to attack Seong-ni, who is beating up some other mooks. Glen does some meele fighting while shooting those mooks with Light punching them all into the light.

Syer reaches the three as he summons a huge Gun Blaster to separate those. He then goes toward Six and tries to slash him. Six summons a cleaver and defends himself. Queen shoots him with a small pistol as he does a backflip and shoots her back. Spade takes out an axe as he smashes the white ranger with sheer power, but he manages to kick the hammer, making the impact decreases then what it is supposed to be.

"This man is good," Six gives a compliment as he jumps away from there. Queen shoots him, but the laser collides with another laser came from Sara, from afar.

Light jumps into the fight, "We won't let you get away from here!" The others join in as well, even the Sickers, making the whole fight completely messed up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Synchro moves out of the fortress as all the guns are pointed to their front.

Manuel then said to his subordinates, "They are going to be there any minute by now."

the ship operator number 2, Ray Kyozuki, suddenly speaks up, "But, seriously. How did he saw through the plan just by looking at the space? The forcefield is seriously invisible even when the forcefield is off."

"Maybe he has this telephatic mind or something," the communication operator, Mina Kyozuki, concludes.

Reina then responds, "Ever since he is small, he always has a set of eyes that can see through something. He can even differentiate stars and mobile suits just by looking at the sky from far away. And because of that..."

"Get ready!" Bell said to them all, interfered the gunner's words, "There is approximately 50 motherships in front of. I can't see what's behind the fortress due to its size."

Manuel outs on a space suit's helmet as he said, "Doesn't matter. We are going to defend ourselves while waiting for our team to be regroup. Remember, no one is left behind."

He then speaks inside his mind, _These amateurs...why must they be involved at the front line? I hope Miu-sama knows what she is doing."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhh...we are finally going to conquer that dragon," Hetik said as he rests on his chair, "It's been a long time since we trying to assault the fortress on a full scale."

Mabushi glares at him, "And it was your idea to keep on firing even though we are losing."

"Are you still mad at me for sabotaging our enemies' army productions?" Hetik turns to him, "It was a brilliant idea to end this war quicker. Back to the Aramu, I hope we are going to win this, consider that we can ambush them when they thought that their forcefield is still on."

Mabushi sighs. Why did he have to stuck with this foolish captain? No, the question is, how the hell did this guy get to become a captain?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Knights continue their slow cruise as at the Alexendria, Shar speaks to his assistant, "I wonder how the three are doing? They are taking their time a bit longer than usual."

Six's voice is suddenly heard, "Shar-sama, we might be a bit late. There are seven angry Uchuurangers fighting us right now."

"Ace rangers?" the assistant asks him.

Six then replies, "Nope. From how they react together as a team, they might be the amateurs from the academy. But I don't like how they keep giving Spade pressures."

The communication is cut off as Shar turns toward his right hand man, "That doesn't sound good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blades keep clashing as Syer and Hiro strike the red enemy as Spade deflects some attacks and proceed to strike the red ranger, "This is getting better! I never felt so pumped up!"

Queen shoots the ranged rangers to try to make a way for them, but Sara keeps the most part cool with her powerful bullets with Light helps out defend himself from the lasers. The girl then shouts as Six, "I think we need to call our suits!"

"I don't think we even have a chance to do that!" shouted Six as he jumps out of Feldt's way. Glen then does a reverse back flip, managed to hit Six in process.

Syer, Hiro and Seong-ni is now fighting Spade as the ace fighter strikes his way to victory. Syer then jumps away before kicking the leader away.

The three reunites as Spade says to his friends, "I think I found something that will make me feel satisfied."

Queen looks at the rangers as she whispers, "What are these guys?"

"The finisher!" shouted Spade as he takes out a giant cannon and points it toward the seven. A base is set up below the cannon as Six and Queen holds the weapon for him.

The seven stares at the three as Seong-ni mutters, "Somehow, I've seen this before..."

"Don't waste our time!" shouted Hiro, "We should counter their attacks!"

They take out the Gun Blasters and inserts discs each into the side of the gun. The gun charges up as they point them toward the three.

**"Queen-Spade-Six Strike!"**

**"Uchuu Combined Shot!"**

The huge cannon shoots out a triangle-shaped beam while the guns shoot out huge circular beam toward each other. As the two fight to win, the impact from the clash suddenly breaks the wall nearby as a huge hole is seen. And the beams are thrown away.

_EMERGENCY! TEMPORARY AIRLOCK ON! TEMPORARY AIRLOCK ON!_

Airlock appears at their front and back as Spade then sighs, "It seems that we have to finish this off outside."

The three nod at each other as they shout, **"Zodiac Call!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Alexandria, two gates of the ship suddenly open up as three mobie suits fly out from there. One of them are red in colour with one eye and a small horn. The other one is purple and a tiger and the last one is cyan and the motive is a parrot.

Shar's assistant shouts at him, "Sir, Zaku Paladin, Tigre Paladin and Ioro Paladin just fly away!"

Shar just silences on his ship. He is looking for the result.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hetik looks at the suits as he suddenly stands up, "Hey, look. Those three just goes into the fortress without anything happens. There should be a forcefield, right?"

He suddenly shouts, "Tell everyone to attack that thing now!"

The battalion starts moving forward with their cannon move toward the fortress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray suddenly shouts, "The enemies are making their way toward us, sir!"

"Then we should defend this place!" Manuel calmly said, "Synchro Warship, attack!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three mobile suits crash nearby their owners as Six shouts, "Let's go! Our mission here is done!"

The three jumps into their own respective mobile suits and fly away from there.

"They are running away!" Feldt shouts the obvious.

Syer quickly reacts by putting a disc onto his brace as he calls out, **"Spacester Summon!"**

Hiro and others nod at each other as they also shout, **"Spacester Summon!"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Synchro Warship is having a fight with some of the ZORC's front line.

Bell suddenly shouts, "Sir, those Spacesters are just summoned!"

"Open the dock!" Manuel shouts as Roman responds, "Yes, sir!"

Reina, on the other hand, is still shooting those ships, "I hope they hurry up quick! Those enemy battleship might sent out mobile suits!"

And yes, a lot of mobile suits came out of the enemies and fly toward them.

Ray shouts at Reina, "Could you please don't say it out loud next time?"

A moment later, a beam is shot through one of the Wights as it explodes, making a smoke that covers the whole place.

Nearby, a blue bulky suit wanders around the place with the pilot shouts, "God damn it! Smokes everywhere and I can't trace the enemies! They are not appearing on radar!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mabushi speaks to the pilot, "It's okay, Doan. Be alert."

The pilot's voice is heard, "Yes, sir!"

Hetik sits arrogantly as he said, "Heh, stealth mode, huh? I wonder how did they got such lost abilities?"

He then yawns, "Whatever. It's not like they can beat Doan and his trusty Roca Champion easily."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The seven Spacesters flies into the battlefield with Cherudim is the one that just shot the mook suit earlier.

Syer speaks to the ship, "Hey, Reina. Sorry I'm late."

Reina smiles and shouts, "You are always late!"

Hiro smirks, "Then, let's do this!"

All of the rangers then line up and shouts, **"Seven Spacesters, Ready!"**

Hyaku takes out his beam saber as he flies through the swarm of enemies and keep slashing any Wights that he gets to. Cherudim and Noir flies past through them while shooting down some of them. Alfa lands on some ships aand stabs a knife straight into the bridges with Astrea and 0 cover her from behind. Delta did some move and beat the mooks off.

"There you are, Uchuuranger!" Roca Champion comes out of nowhere as he punch Syer hard that the white suit flies backward a bit. Syer then tries to dodge the relentless attacks.

Doan keeps on punching as he shouts, "So, is this the one who gets good grade in the academy? How pathetic!"

Syer manages to grab one of his fist as 0 kicks him away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miu is in the Tatoba Warship as she shouts, "Let's move the fortress away from here. It is needed for our final plan!"

Gorion turns toward her, "What plan?"

"Something something," she calmly speaks. She then turns toward the battlefield, "Everyone, defend the fortress while it prepares to goes into the speed of light!"

"Yes, sir!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syer is struggling to fight Doan as the enemy keeps beating him up. He is too fast to use the rifle beam and sometimes too close to use the anti-ship sword.

"I never thought that guys like you can actually passed your test!" Doan keeps on shouting, "Did they lowered their standards?"

"Just shut up already!" Syer shouts as he gives a straight punch that causes the two to stop collides with each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fortress is slowly moving away as Alexendria moves toward it in a maximum speed. A huge cannon appears at its front and aimed at the Aramu.

Shar calmly said, "Activate Hyper Minro Cannon."

The cannon charges up blue particle as it soon shot toward Aramu.

As the beam is getting closer, Aramu suddenly disappears in a flash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hetik stands up, startled, "What the hell is happening! ? Where is that thing! ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miu cheers out loud, "Mission accomplished! Now, everyone get out of here! I'll send you guys your next mission!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silver Tatoba Warship moves away from there, followed by other ships and other mobile suits.

Syer is now with his team as Synchro is the last ship to move away from there. And it seems that those Knights won't allowed them to do so.

He then speaks to the ship, "Captain, we are requesting a permission for final attacks. That's the only way we could use to make a safe escape!"

Roman then responds, "But, final attacks will drain your energy quicker!"

"Don't worry about us! We still didn't had our first mission yet!" Hiro replies.

Manuel nods as he said, "Final attacks accepted!"

Hiro then shouts, "Let's do this, guys!"

Each and everyone of them inserts a disc onto a slot at their cockpit as the screen shows **'FINAL ATTACK'**

Cherudim points her sniper straight toward the crowd and shoots out huge green beam. Astrea and Alfa slashes crescent-shaped pink and yellow beams. Noir shoots blue rapid shots. Delta charges himself toward the crowd while attacking in closer range. Hyaku's beam saber enlarges as he hits his enemies.

Syer shoots Roca's limbs and jets behind him as 0 takes out his sword and stabs it through the enemy's mobile suit fiercely.

A lot of damages happened at the enemy's side as they stop attacking while Synchro and Spacesters make a quick escape.

Shar smirks, "We'll get them next time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spade is at the lounge as he mumbles alone, "Found you. Found you. Found you."

Queen asks Six, "What's wrong with him? He's been like that since he returned to Alexandria."

Six sighs, "He just found someone that can match his abilities, or that's what he said."

Spade continues mutter his madness mantra as the two getting creeped out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syer is at the lounge as he is now talking with Miu through the phone,"Well, it seems that we are all safe for now. Who knows what will happened next."

Miu smiles as she said, "I'm going to give you guys your first mission and I do hope that all of you will have no objection and no excuse."

"Understood."

Miu stares at him with her cheeks red as she speaks, "So..."

"Fine," said Syer, giving a sigh. He then mentions, "What is the meaning of Miu?"

"~Meow!" Miu responds cutely in which Syer said, "Will you stop being cute? You are already moe."

The general giggles as the communication cuts off.

He then saw Hiro and others float toward him. Feldt then mutters, "What's with the 'meow' thingy?"

"That's just something we made up before. Think of it like our personal handshakes. Although it is kinda weird..."

Manuel then appears nearby them, along with some crews. He opens up his mouth, "Miu-sama just sent us our first mission."

"What is it?" Light impatiently asked.

Manuel continues his words, "She wanted us to go to the planet called Earth. She said that there was a strange disturbance there and we are supposed to investigate that place."

"Ancient Earth?" Seong-ni asks, "Isn't our journey to that planet will take almost a week?"

"Well, then. What are we waiting for? Use the light speed to go straight to that Earth! I am so pumped up to fight!" Light shouts out loud.

Bell speaks up, "Sorry, but we can't use the speed unless we have to. It will burn a lot of GN Condenser just to use that speed."

Manuel then turns toward Syer, "Miu-sama gave you an additional mission."

"Additional mission! ?" everyone there shout in shock.

"What is it?" Syer calmly asks.

Manuel then replies, "She wants you to go into that planet and search for people called Ahim de Famille and Eiji Hino."

"Searching for people?" Syer whispers. He then turns to everyone, "Well, even if I am a licenced soldier, I hope I can become a part of this team."

"You are welcome," Manuel smiles. Reina is seen winking at him as Seong-ni and Feldt saw her actions.

The yellow soldier whipsers, "It's kinda creepy to see Reina winks at her own brother like that..."

Feldt nods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miu is seen inside her room as she is in front of her computer. The computer shows a huge word 'KILL'.

She then presses a button as it shows Syer's face. Miu sighs, "Well, it seems he is going to have a hard time from now on."

**Wow, this is long. I now introduce you guys to Aramu, a fortress that will play an important role in the later story.**

**Ahim de Famille and Eiji Hino ARE people that you thought they are. And YES, THEY ARE STILL F***ING ALIVE!**

**Next: Synchro stops at X0 Colonies for a while as they witnessed a cold war between five different sub-colonies there.**


End file.
